jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trina Vega
Trina Vega (portrayed by Daniella Monet) is Tori Vega's older sister and serves as one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series, Victorious. Trina is one year older than Tori, and she is in the senior class at Hollywood Arts High School Even though she usually has good intentions and truly cares for Tori, Trina is materialistic, conceited, egotistical, and truly believes that stardom is her destiny. Unfortunately, while she behaves like an A-List star, she possesses the actual talent of a much lower grade. She got into Hollywood Arts because of Sikowitz having visions because of the coconut milk he drank, as stated in How Trina Got In. In Survival of the Hottest, Trina showed her selfish side when she refused to share her water with the others while they were all trapped in Beck's RV. Trina may be likable, but she is not an easy one to approach, or rather, she's not an easy person to get along with. Trina once wrote a play and Robbie ended up reviewing it as a comedy instead of a regular play. Ironically, everyone who ended up coming to see her show ended up enjoying it because of its "comical" nature. Ungrateful side Trina showed her ungrateful side in The Birthweek Song, in which she didn't consider the song (You're the Reason) that Tori sang for her birthday present that came from the heart, because Tori didn't pay any money for it, much to the dismay of Tori andAndré (the writer of the song). She was also shown to be very annoying and harassing when she kept bothering Perez Hilton after he took back his camera that she stole from him in Wi-Fi in the Sky. Trina thinks she is popular but it is shown throughout most of the show that she isn't. In Survival of the Hottest, she invites herself on a beach trip that Tori and her friends are planning and everyone (including Tori) protests. Later in the episode, when they all are trapped in Beck's RV and heat escalates, she complains by asking, "Why did you invite me here?" Everyone bluntly reminds her that she invited herself and they didn't want her to come, Jade even going as far to shout "No one likes you!". She also always make Tori answer the door. Grateful Side Trina loves her sister, despite their many squabbles. Trina got mad at Cat for using Grizzly Glue on Tori's face in Tori the Zombie. Trina also seemed worried when she warned Tori of the bush daisies in Tori Gets Stuck. Trina was particularly angry when Tori was unfairly imprisoned in Locked Up!. In Helen Back Again, since she thought Tori was getting kicked out of Hollywood Arts, Trina said she would consider giving Tori a little bit of her "talent" if she could. Sometimes Trina would visit her sister Tori and the cyberchase fighters along with Andre Robbie Jade Beck Rex and Cat.And go on adventures with them. Trivia * Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Siblings Category:Buzz and Delete's Adventures Allies